Soul Eater: Blood on the Wall
by T-kidd151
Summary: After the fall of Lord Death and the academy, Maka loses her memory and ends up in a psychiatric hospital. 2 years later, nothing's happened. But once Maka turns 16, everything is about to change...
1. Chapter 1: Memory

Blood on the Wall, Chapter 1. Memory

I can't remember the last time I smiled. The last time I cried. I can't remember any of my birthdays. Or who my parents were. Or any friends I had. If I had any. Was I important? Did I mean anything? There is one thing I can remember. The blood on the wall.

**At the Psychiatric Hospital**

"Interrupting the sunrise again, aren't we." I snarled as I heard the knock on my door. I keep my eyes focused outside. Watching the sea of orange, pink, and yellow. "May I come in?" the innocent voice of hers asked. I still sat silent on my lumpy bed but she came in anyway.

"I brought your food Miss Albarn."

I turned my head just enough to see her. "Just set it down on the floor." I said, annoyed.

She put it on the floor gently while I turned back to face the window. Sometimes I wonder why she was like this, if she was always like this. Why must she talk to me? I'm a jerk to her. But that's just all the more fun.

"Get out before I make you, Tsubaki."

"Yu-you know my name?" she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "You think I can't hear you outside this room?" I looked at her. She stepped back, feeling threatened.

"You always talk to some guy out there. Something about me. I always listen but you never know when I am. Who is that guy that you always talk to? What aren't you telling me?"

All she did was sigh. "I'll be going now." She quickly opened the door and left, making sure she locked the door. I looked at my food and laughed. She put an extra pudding on my plate. "Ah, she pities me. How delightful."

**Tsubaki's P.o.v**

I don't pity her. But, I guess that's what she would think. She doesn't remember me. Or anybody else. Like Black star, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Blair, Stein, even Spirit. And especially Soul. And so many more. She doesn't remember any of them. And she might not be able to again. It's probably bad that I'm listening. My ear was pinned to the door.

Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just see what happens in the end. I walked down the stairs, back to the front desk, with many hellos and discussions about the summer that was coming up. "Hey Tsubaki, what are you doing for the fourth of July?" Kim asked after I was at my desk. "Well, I think my parents are going to come here and spend some time with me and Black star." She had a dorky smile on her face. "So, is there anything going on between you and Black Star?"

I smirked at the remark. "No, at least not yet." She giggled. "Maybe something will happen." I shrugged. "I guess." I said, putting some files away. Kim leaned on the filing cabinet and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have this job? Ever since Lord Death and the academy were destroyed we all had to fend for ourselves and live normally. With jobs and everything. Why did you pick this one?"

"I don't know. I get to see my best friend everyday. That's good though, right?"

I sighed. "She's different than she used to be. Like, her attitude's changed."

"I wonder how Soul would feel about it. It kinda sucks though. Nobody except you has seen her for two years."

"Yeah, I know. Soul hasn't come out of his room for a few weeks when I told him she hasn't improved."

"I guess this means he might have had feelings for her. But it might just be because of how close they were."

I hummed, "Yeah."

"Maybe you should cheer him up with a movie. Movies are fun."

"Okay, that sounds good." I smiled. Kim checked her watch and said "Well, I got to go. I'll see you on Monday for the last week of school, okay?"

"Okay." Kim turned to leave but turned herself around.

"I hope everything gets better. It must be hard having your best friend not knowing who you are. If only Maka knew who you really were..."

"That would make it better."


	2. Chapter 2: Passion

_What do I see when I see heartbreak?...Love. It has to start somewhere..._

Chapter 2. Passion

**Tsubaki's P.o.v**

"Meet me at the Under 21 Club at 7:30." the text said. "Okay." I replied, grabbing my coat. Black Star and I usually didn't go out much because of busy plans. And when we did hang out it was usually just watching an action movie while eating the Chinese food from across the street. And we especially don't go to clubs. At least I don't. He always goes to clubs for gigs. He the lead singer, and he's actually not that bad. He loves being the star.

I shuffled through my purse for my keys. Wallet, pen, phone, pager. Flashlight? I kept scrambling for them until I found them at the bottom of my bag. But, I hadn't realized it was raining outside. In fact it was pouring. I didn't have a hood so I just walked in the rain getting covered in water. The one day I choose to not to park close. When I jumped in my car it was colder than it was outside.

No matter how hard I tried my engine just wouldn't start. Maybe it finally died. Great, now I wasn't going to make it to Black Star's gig. I heard a beeping noise beside me. I turned my head and saw Kim and Jackie in their car. I rolled down my window. "Hey, wherever you're going we could take you." Kim smiled.

"How did you-" I asked, happily. "

"We saw you here while we were coming down the road. Thought we help you out." Kim said, smiling.

"Thank you so much!"

"Come on, hop on in." Jackie said. I exited my car and jumped into the backseat. I buckled my seat belt and breathed into my hands trying to warm them up.

"Where to?" Jackie asked, putting the car in drive.

"The Under 21 Club." I replied.

"Alright. The Under 21 Club it is."

**At the Club...**

"The arm grasping me, saying, 'I won't leave you alone' is too far away from kindness." I heard Black Star singing when I shoved through the crowd of people. "Because there's not tomorrow that can promise anything. Won't you try believing in a bond slightly better than yesterday's?" I finally made it to the "bar" and ordered a drink. "Coming right up." He said.

"I don't care about the reason for why we met, but by the number of wounds of when we are entranced by and touch each other, it can become certain." Everyone immediately started clapping. I clapped along too and Black Star noticed me. He waved at me and jumped off the stage. The D.j played music which got everybody dancing again.

"Glad you came!" Black Star said, coming in for a hug. I hugged him back and said, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But you do what I really asked you to come here for, right?"

"Actually you did really ask me.." I said sarcastically.

"Besides that."

I took a sip of my drink that appeared beside me and said, "Nope."

"Come on, Please." He begged.

"No. Besides don't you love being the the star?"

"Heh. Well, you know I already surpass god but, there's always room for you Tsubaki."

I smirked. "Oh, Black Star..You never change do you?"

"So, will you?"

I rolled my eyes, seeing his puppy dog face. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Yes! Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist, roughly, and pulled me off the stool.

"BLACKSTAR!" I yelled tugging at my wrist while running along with him.

"I didn't mean now!" I said, but I was already on the stage. "Just try your best." He encouraged. I nodded, having my lips stuck together.

The music started playing and I held on to the microphone like I was holding onto my last breath. I could feel my heart start pounding. And so nervous to the point that I could barely hear the music. I snapped out of it, because now I knew I really had to sing in front of all these people...Wish me good luck

**"His little whispers, love me, love me.**

**That's all I ask for, love me, love me.**

**He battered his tiny fists to feel something**

**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**

**Monster, How should I feel?**

**Creatures Lie here, looking through the window." **I saw people dancing and I did with them, feeling more confident.

**"That night he caged her, bruised and broke her.**

**He struggled closer, and then he stole her.**

**Violet wrists and then her ankles, silent pain.**

**Then he slowly saw their nightmares, were his dreams.**

**Monster, how should I feel?**

**Creatures lie here, looking through the window.**

**I will, hear their voices.**

**I'm a glass child, I am Hannah's Regrets." **I began to sing with all the passion I had,

**"Monster, How should I feel?**

**Turn the sheets down, Murder ears with pillow lace.**

**There's bathtubs, full of glow flies.**

**Bathe in Kerosene, Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!"**

I heard a roar of applause from the crowd. I smiled and Black Star gave me a thumbs up. I felt on top of the world.

10 minutes later...

His warm lips pressed against mine with need. With passion as he pressed me against the bathroom wall. I intertwined my fingers with his as he moved closer. A moan escaped me. We he loosened his grip on my hands I threw them around his neck. He pulled me up onto the sink and I laughed while he did that. I moved towards his lips again but he pleased me with kisses all along my neck, moving further and further down. I wish it didn't end...

**Maka's P.o.v**

The full moon was glowing brightly as I looked out my window. I wonder what Tsubaki was doing right now. The oh, too sweet nurse, doing something fun. Probably something better than me at least. I heard a knock on my door. Before I could say anything, I saw a fancy black shoe slid through a crack. The person was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had white hair and piercing red eyes. He was carrying something. It was a white box with a red ribbon. He straightened up his tie and simply said two words that I had only really heard once, once a year ago...

"Happy Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3: Past

**Before I start this chapter I just want to let you guys know that last chapter, the first song was Resonance (1st opening) and the second was Monster by Meg and Dia.**

Chapter 3: Past

Maka's P.o.v

"Um, who are you." I asked this strange man in front of me.

"Well, you probably don't remember me. We used to know each other a long time ago. Good friends we were. And," He held up the present. "I wanted to give you a present."

He tried handing it to me but I didn't move. He shook it a little urging me to take it. "Come on, nothing's wrong with it."

I reached out really slowly and took it. He smiled.

The ribbon wouldn't come off it. I kept trying to untie the knot but it seemed as it was connected to the wrapping paper.

"Here, let me help you." He said, taking it from me and sliding a part of the ribbon to the side and taking it off.

"There, all better." He grinned. But that went away went I made a face of confusion.

I tore everything off and saw a nice green box.

I opened it and there was something in there...but...what is it?

I held it up, looking at it closely.

"Um," He said, rubbing his hands together. "It's like a good luck charm. I mean, its a compass but whenever my grandfather had it he told me that it was good luck when you turn the needle three times. No one believed him, but I did. He had the luckiest life. And least I thought so."

"Wow, taking your grandfather's things huh? You must be the best grandson."

"He gave it to me, I didn't steal it."

"Yeah, sure."

He rolled his eyes. "And you're still here, why?"

"Wow, you are nothing like you were before. You're a real bitch now."

I put the compass back in the box and closed it up. My hands wrapped around it, squeezing it really hard.

"If you don't go, I will hurt you."

He looked surprised. But not scared. I mean, I could hurt him. I know I can. I think I can.

"Yes, and I was always the one defending you. I guess now you don't need me anymore."

He walked out and slammed the door.

"Good luck?" I asked my self reaching for the lid of the box. I stopped, clasping my hands into a fist.

"Luck just doesn't seem to work for me."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Tsubaki's P.o.v

The sheets were on the floor but I didn't bother to pick them up. Wait, these aren't my sheets. I rubbed my eyes but then it just got fuzzier. Then, I remembered last night. Oh, that really did happen didn't it. I bit my lip, looking around the room for my clothes. Holding the sheet I ran to my room, almost slipping.

I heard the door open right when I was finished getting dressed. I peeked, expecting, hoping, to see Black Star. But, it was...Soul.

"Soul, how did you get in here?" I asked. He turned and saw me.

"Uh, I opened the front door." He said, sarcastically.

I really hope he did see the mess in Black Star's room. Well, he wasn't that far in the house I guess it was-

"Uh, why is Black Star's room so messed up. It looks like a bomb went off." He said pointing to it with the door wide open.

"Uhh, ya know, Black Star he-is like that." I tried to say normally. Well that failed.

"Ooohhkaay then. Hey can I use your bathroom?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

**This is weird. ** I thought. I wonder why he's here. Maybe just to see Black Star. But, I'm surprised he actually went outside. He's been so upset about everything. I wonder what made him cheer up...or maybe that just got him to get up.

"I'm Back!" Black Star said, bursting through the door. He was holding two coffee's in his hands. I smiled.

He put them down on the kitchen counter and turned to face me. So, anything happen while I gone?" He asked, flashing a bright smile.

"Well, S-" I stopped as he quickly kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as he moved his hand up and down my arm.

"Hmm, Now I know how the room is messed up."

* * *

><p><span>Soul's P.o.v<span>

They slowly pulled away, noticing I was there. I mean it wasn't weird to see them..well it was but whatever. They can do whatever they want, I don't care. But I would've liked to know about it.

"So, why didn't I know? I mean, I don't care. It's good that you guys FINALLY hooked up but," I said after we all sat down.

"Well, it only happened last night. And its not like we're actually dating." Black Star said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But, Soul," Tsubaki said.

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't know where else to go. Hey, Are you going to visit Maka later?"

"Oh, now I get it. I am but, She doesn't really like me so I don't know if I should." Tsubaki answered.

"Well, then just hope for the best. I'm sure it'll be okay." Black Star said.

"She doesn't seem in such a good mood."

"She's never in a good mood anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Late at night, probably 7 o'clock..<strong>

Maka's P.o.v

"I don't care if this doesn't work. It's not like I want to use this damn compassy thingy." I sighed. "Here. Goes. Nothing."

One...two...three.

* * *

><p>"Maka," I heard Tsubaki say.<p>

"Tsubaki where is everybody? How did I end up here? Why am I not in the academy?"

All she did was smile.

"Tsubaki, What time is it?"

"Time for you to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>In the cellar...<strong>

Dammit! Stupid chains. I rattled them attempting to break free but that hasn't worked.

"Asura, I don't know what we will do if that girl comes back."

"She won't wake up. And it's not like she'll do anything dangerous to try to stop us. We've already got that petty bastard lying over there."

They had been talking about this for days now, and it was getting annoying.

"Oh please, stop talking about yourself." I said. It angered him, I could see it in his eyes.

"Do you want me to hurt you, you I could've done it anytime I wanted to."

"Well, obviously you have. Don't you see all this blood on the wall."

Suddenly, some random buff guy came running in. "She's back. But, she's not powerful enough to stop us."

"Good, very good." Asura stated as he turned back to me.

"You know it's not as much as that one day, you know."

He rolled his eyes. One more than needed. "Oh, so you are still going on about this?"

"That day you and you're followers destroyed the academy and Lord Death. But, I call him another name."

Asura picked up a wine glass he had set on a table near him.

"Hmm. I keep forgetting...what's your name?" He took a sip.

"Hello, my name is Death the Kidd. You killed my father...Prepare to die"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you didn't already know, the last part is from The Princess Bride. I just love that movie and I thought it would work well. I hope you enjoyed it! :)<strong>

"


	4. Chapter 4: Angel

Chapter 4: Angel

Kidd's P.o.v

It's been a month since Maka regained her memory. Sadly, I don't know how to get out to accompany her. Granted, I haven't for years.

The wind blew through the window bringing in cool air. It made the water move from inside a glass that mocked me. It sat there...watching me.

My mouth was so dry. So much so that that my lips could barely part. But, this was usual. Dry mouth, clammy hands, hungry, always tired.

It's hard to fall asleep when I'm strapped like this. They took off my chains and replaced it with tight straps that clung tightly onto the wall, which drained my power even more.

I heard the sound of footsteps as the echoed the room and bounced off the hallway walls.

He glared at me with glowing blue eyes. He had broad shoulders and large arms which could probably kill me with one blow.

"Come with me." He snarled. He slowly walked over and took off the straps but he quickly replaced those with more chains. And then he put on a ball on a chain around my ankle.

He took me to a small room with four chairs around a table. I saw three people already there. They nodded towards me. The guard shoved me with immense force into the table. My face fell onto the cold floor, making a crushing noise. I heard a gasp.

The guard just left me there to get up by myself. It didn't take me long to get up but my bones ached.

"You alright?" Liz asked as I attempted to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm Fine." I said, sliding onto a chair next to Kilik.

"Hey, did you hear 'bout Maka?" He asked.

"Yeah..I did."

"I hope they don't get her like they got us. That was brutal."

"They're lucky they got away while they still could. Everyone in the academy was lucky. Except for us."

"Oh come on, Kidd, don't get yourself down. That's not going to help any of us." Liz said.

"Then what is?" I yelled, pounding my fists down on the table.

"What is going to help us stop them? What is going to help us do something to save everyone from this...this Fucking apocalypse!" I screaming getting up from my chair making it topple over.

The slam of a door echoed in my ears. "Get him out of here." Someone said as people grabbed my arms and pulled me away.

I tried to struggle but they're arms were tough. "Let. go. of. me!" I yelled.

"We don't want you to start trouble." One said.

"I wasn't!"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your crap!"

"Look who's talking."

He growled. "Just get in here!" He threw me in a new cell, hard against the wall.

"Don't even think about getting out anytime soon." He thrust his cold, hard finger at me.

He slammed the door and they all walked off.

What...the...fuck.

"psss." I heard outside the small window, covered by three bars.

I looked at it but only saw the moon, loudly sleeping.

"psss." There it was again.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was a person and not the leaves.

...Nothing.

Just a little spike going higher and higher up from the bottom of the window.

"Black Star?" I whispered.

"Did your eyes shrivel up in surprise?" He grinned.

"Very. Now can you please get me out of here?" I asked with no emotion.

"Well, you don't sound surprised." He said.

"OHMYGOD! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER COME!" I said, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. Slowly he pulled the bars apart.

We both smiled. "Coming or not?"

"Coming."


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Part 1

_When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams~Dr. Seuss_.

Chapter 5: Reality Part 1

Kidd's P.o.v

"Black Star, what about everybody else? Not just Liz, Patty, Kilik, Fire, and Thunder. A lot of other academy students." I said after jumping down onto the dirt floor.

"We can't worry about them now. We'll come for them later." He turned his back on me and started walking away.

"Then I'm not leaving." I said stiffly, crossing my arms.

His jaw dropped a bit. "Come on, Kidd. Don't mess around."

He reached for my arm but I pushed my shoulder back before he could grab it. He paused once I did that but slowly pulled away.

"What the hell is your problem? If we don't leave soon they'll know you're gone."

"How bout we come for them tomorrow?" Soul interrupted. I perked up my eyebrows.

"Oh, Soul...you're here?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Not cool, Kidd, not cool."

I diverted my attention back to the situation. "Fine, tomorrow." I said.

* * *

><p><span>Maka's <span>

I woke up to the sound of something bubbling. It was pretty warm, probably because there were about 5 blankets on me. I didn't know where I was but it felt nice to be there.

I rolled on my side to find my self facing the back of the couch.

"Maka, Are you awake?" I heard a voice say. "mmm." I mumbled, trying to say yes.

"I guess that's a yes. the voice said. (Which I soon realized was Tsubaki's.)

"How many pancakes do you want?" Tsubaki asked, so close that I could feel her breath. I held up my pointer finger. "Okay, one." As she got up I put up another finger. "Okay, then, 2...wait 3..4? 5?...6 now? 7? Oh, now 8?"

"Ah, a perfectly symmetrical number!" Kidd said, bursting through the door.

"Kidd!" Tsubaki exclaimed. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stepped back a bit.

"Hey, lay off my girlfriend, Kidd." Black Star said, walking in with Soul.

Tsubaki let go of Kidd and glared at Black Star.

"Come on you know I'm just kidding." Black Star smiled, opening his arms. "How bout a hug for me too.

She grinned and hugged him tightly.

Kidd soon said, "Oh look who finally woke up."

He walked over to me, grinning wildly.

I sat up staright and rubbed away the sleep on my eyes.

I smiled back at him as I got up to hug him.

He was cold which felt nice on my warm body.

But then, something caught my attention. Or rather someone.

"No, it can't be." I inched away from Kidd. "I thought you were dead."

"But you saw me at the hospital. You should know I'm not dead." He said.

"I was hallucinating. That wasn't you, was it?"

"It was me, realize that. And I forgive you if you blame yourself-"

"OF COURSE I BLAME MYSELF!"

"Well, you shouldn't."

"Then, why did you say what you just said!"

"I said it so that it would make you feel better!"

I sighed...

_How did this happen?_

"What happened that day? How did you not die?"

"I never said I didn't die..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hey, I'm sorry it was pretty late. I'm just writing a ton of stories, fanfiction or not. I hope you liked it and the guy at the end was Soul if you didn't already know...And this would have a lot more to it but, that would take me like another month so that's why this is part 1.


	6. Chapter 5: Reality Part 2

"_Life is hard...it's harder if you're stupid" ~ John Wayne_

Chapter 5: Reality Part 2

Maka's P.o.v

Being back had some getting used to.

Believing Soul was alive had some getting used to.

And it's Valentines day.

A day of flowers, chocolate, and of course love.

Yet all I'm doing is sitting on a park bench listening to my We the Kings radio on Pandora.

All love songs are coming on.

I sing softly to myself so that people wouldn't stare if I blasted out singing...let alone in public.

The bench bounced, making me jump.

I smiled, seeing how it was that sat right next to me.

I took one of my ear phones out. Letting Your Love is a Song by Switchfoot play.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about last weekend..."

**_FLASHBACK..._**

"W.T.F." I sighed.

Soul quirked his mouth.

"SO, You just go off and pretend that your dead. And OF COURSE you come RIGHT BACK and say, hur hur hur I'm not dead hur hur hur. (fail immitation of Soul)"

"wow, Maka, you really suck at impressions."

I frowned. I swear, steam must've come out of my ears. "OH, THE LIES YOU TELL ME!"

"...No, it's totally true. That impressions was bad."

"MAKAAAAA-CHOP!"

Kidd clutched his head. "HEY! Why me? He said it first!"

"you agreed with him, did you not?"

"Woah woah woah, now. Let's break it up and let the STAR handle this." Black star said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed..."

**_*end of flashback*_**

"Yeah," I giggled a bit "I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks but I think you better be apologizing to Kidd. His bump is pretty big."

"haha. I'll make sure to do that."

It was quiet for a while.

"So, what song are you listening to?" He asked.

I handed him the other headphone.

He nodded his head. "Everything by Lifehouse. Cool song."

I smiled at him.

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall, you steal my heart, and you take my breath away."

We smiled a gain at each other.

I heated up as his eyes grazed over me.

His hand smoothed against my cold cheek.

"So, Maka," He held out a heart shaped candy with Be Mine written in blue letters.

"Will you be my valentine?"

All I could say was one word.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey, sorry if it was cheesy or lame. I just...had a horrible Valentines day. And thanks to Devi Le'sMirror for the idea. I liked it and I hope its okay that I put some of it in there. Also, this is probably a lame ending and I had a discussion/argument with someone today about ending so I'm going to make it a good ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidd's P.o.v<strong>

"Hey Black Star."

"Yeah Kidd."

"Is it bad to like and/or love someone that's totally off limits."

"Maybe maybe not. Who are you thinking about?"

"...Maka."

* * *

><p>See ya next time on Blood on the Wall! THE END =^)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Three Simple Rules 1

_"Number 1: If you do not go after what you want, you'll never have it."_

Chapter 6: Three simple Rules-1

Soul's P.o.v

"Black Star, why'd you have to drag me here?" I asked, looking around the bar.

He took a swig of his beer and said "Just having some fun."

"But what if we get caught?"

He smirked at my gesture. "When did you become such a pussy?"

My mouth gaped as he said that. "I'm not a pussy! What the hell are you you talking about?"

"Okay then, if you're not a pussy, let's go into one of those rooms over there."

He pointed across to the private booth with a red curtain hiding it.

"With the strippers?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

I glanced over and saw a chick beside it. Maybe she's lonely.

"Fine."

We started walking over, squeezing through all the drunks.

Black Star stopped me before we got in.

"Stop." He thrust his arm in front of me.

"Um, why?"

"Her soul...she's a weapon."

"Really? You think she could help us with the Kishin?"

"Dunno. Maybe."

I kept walking into the room. "Come in." I told her.

She sighed and followed me in. Black Star did too.

She closed the curtain behind us and crossed her arms, twisting her mouth to the side.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lyla." She answered. "Lyla Forrester. Yours?"

"I'm Soul and this is Black Star."

"So, you're a weapon?" Black Star asked.

Her eyes widened in shock. "H-how do you know?"

"Well, I'm a meister." He said immediately "And this guy here," He flung his arm around my neck "Is a weapon."

"And we wanna know if you'll help us with the Kishin." I asked, moving Black Star's arm.

"Are you mad?"

"The madness hasn't gotten me yet." He winked. "Star's don't get madness."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, okay"

I ignored his big-head and said, "So whatdaya think?"

"I don't have a partner. Mine...is somewhere else."

"We'll find you one. Or we'll try. You can stay at my place in the meantime." I suggested, leaning my chin on my palm.

She slightly smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Really?" I nodded, smiling back.

"OK! I'll go get my stuff!"

She quickly left, making a breeze throughout the room.

Black Star and I stared at each other, stunned. I wonder if I had made the right decision. "Well, that was fast..."

* * *

><p><span>Maka's P.o.v<span>

I smoothed my hand over the book's pages. It opened up to me like how someone would open up their heart.

I heard a gentle knock on the door. "Come in." I answered. I looked up to see Kidd from the crack in my door. I smiled. I always seem to do now when he comes in. I really don't know why. Maybe it's the way he looks at me. Maybe the way he talks. He sat beside me on the bed I was sitting on.

"hmmm. Weird that you're on a bed...in the guest bedroom." His eyes scanned around the room. I let out a giggle, "Yeah, I guess it is." He smiled. "I love your smile." I moved my head away from him to hid my crazy blushing.

I looked back at him. His warm hand smoothed down the side of my face. At this point, I wanted to kiss him so bad. I don't know why. I always think my heart belongs to Soul but, Kidd and I have been so close lately.

I was the first to lean in. He leaned in farther, his warm breath rubbing against my skin.

He pulled me in and our lips touched. It was rough and hot. He pushed harder and harder. I couldn't help but want more. He rolled on top of me and I wrapped my hands around his neck, drowning into him.

* * *

><p><span>Soul's P.o.v<span>

"Are you sure that's all you need?" I asked, squinting at her teddy bear backpack.

"Yep! I'm sure!" She smiled wildly.

"Hmm. You've got a weird personality."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first you're...not so happy and then you're...happy."

"Well, I guess you just wouldn't get it." She said smugly.

I rubbed my crinkled forehead and said, "Okay, let's get going."

10 minutes later...

"Okay so, if you don't meet everybody in the next week you'll see them on the fourth of July. We usually have a party then." I said, taking out the keys.

She nodded. "Sounds cool."

I opened the door, "Ladies first." She bowed her head a little before she came in. I closed the door and it made a click as I locked it.

"Your room is right in there." I pointed to guest room door, putting my wallet and keys on the kitchen counter.

She nodded again and walked over, but she quickly came back for some weird reason.

* * *

><p><span>Lyla's P.o.v<span>

I'm not sure if he was right about the room. I don't why but maybe it was because there were to people making out on "my" bed.

They slowly parted, turning their heads towards me, embarrassed. "Oops, sorry to interrupt."

I closed the door and just stood there. Silent. "Umm, I think you gave me the wrong room."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think two people would be making out on my bed if it were my room."

His eyes grew wider than I didn't think possible. "What did they look like?"

"Blonde pigtails and a guy with really weird hair."

"3 white stripes...on one side of his head?"

I nodded.

"That Bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> **

Okay so I'm really sorry for the long wait! And let me clear things up from the last chapter and this one. So the last one was just a Valentine's Day special. So technically it's in the future and this is back to the normal chapters. That's why it's at the end of June. So, hope y'all liked it!


End file.
